Los temores de Luka
by Neko C
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Algo abstracto, impredecible? ¿Un estado, un sentimiento? Algo estúpido que da miedo... y es inevitable.


"**Los temores de Luka"**

—Es estúpido.

—Es, más bien, subjetivo…

Ambas lanzaron un suspiro sincronizado, con tanta armonía que incluso parecía un acto que hubieran ensayado anteriormente. Meiko no pudo evitar una discreta risa ante aquello. Luka sólo acomodó los brazos en su soporte, mirando al frente. No era un ambiente tenso, más bien estaba cargado de complicidad, por lo menos de parte de la castaña. Hacía tanto tiempo que se conocían que ya cualquier reacción podían predecirla casi con exactitud.

—Te escuchas bastante tsundere diciendo esas cosas. —Luka se sonrojó ante ese comentario y frunció el entrecejo.

—No todas tenemos a un Bakaito sometido a todas nuestras órdenes y deseos, Meiko —contraatacó ella, tratando de controlar su acalorado rostro.

—Si lo dices de esa forma puede que hasta comience a sentir lástima por él. —Codeó levente a su interlocutora, riendo un poco más.

Otra vez el silencio, que la muchacha de cabellos rosa agradeció en su cabeza. Era cierto que desde que Meiko era la novia de Kaito habían tenido pocos momentos a solas para charlar juntas, pero era igual de verídico que, desde esa fecha, la castaña no paraba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso, idiota y tierno que era el amante de los helados, cosa que —porqué no decirlo— exasperaba un poco a Luka —sólo un poco—. Ya tenía suficiente con la aburrida clase de filosofía que escucharon, donde el tema era el amor, durante la asfixiante hora y media como para seguir con el mismo tema.

Los tonos anaranjados del casi ocaso volaron sobre las dos muchachas paradas en la azotea del instituto. Se podía ver debajo de ellas a todo el alumnado salir, seguramente los clubes escolares ya habían finalizado. Meiko volteó y apoyó los codos en la baranda que impedía que alguien se cayera y tuviera un horrible destino, esperando que su compañera volviera a hablar.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo —susurró, dejando que el viento volara la falda y corbata de su uniforme a la vez que sacaba un mechón rebelde de su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que debes entender? —preguntó su amiga, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. El amor es el amor, ¿no recuerdas nada del discurso que tuvimos?

—Sí, por eso lo digo. —Mantuvo un semblante hostil, mostrando cuánto comenzaba a incomodarle el rumbo que llevaba la conversación—. ¿Qué es el "amor"? ¿Un estado?

—Puede ser, por algo usarán el "estoy enamorado".

—¿Un sentimiento?

—Sentir el amor… me parece válido.

—Explícate. —Volteó a ver a Meiko, ansiosa por la respuesta.

Su compañera levantó la mirada hacia al cielo, donde las nubes se movían a un ritmo ocioso.

—No creo que sea tan simple hacerlo, Luka.

—Trata. Vives hablando sobre Kaito… ¿y no puedes decirme el porqué?

Otro silencio, apenas roto por las risas bajo sus pies y el viento corriendo entre los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo.

—Es… bueno, son muchas cosas: ves en esa persona cosas positivas o que te atraen, te sientes bien al estar a su lado y quieres mantener el contacto lo más que se pueda, ruegas por su felicidad y bienestar, quieres que comparta sus pensamientos y sentimientos… aunque también un poco de misterio nunca viene mal. —Rió ante lo último, dibujándose en su cabeza la imagen de cierto muchacho con un cono doble de helado—. No te interesa quién sea, cómo luzca o de dónde provenga… sólo te importa que es tu persona especial. Quizás por eso lo usan siempre para epopeyas épicas con enamorados imposibles.

—No tiene mucho sentido —contraatacó la muchacha, intentando asimilar la información.

—Sé que no debería preguntarlo, pero: ¿por qué lo dices?

—Si sólo ves lo positivo, terminas atrapado en un mundo de ilusiones, comienzas a desprestigiar tu tiempo por acoplarte al de la otra persona, te vuelves un libro abierto… ¿qué hay de bonito en eso?

—Si fuera tan sencillo resolverlo, creo que no habrían tantos rompimientos ni equivocaciones. —Suspiró, ¿para qué contradecirla?

—¡Eso es el otro punto que quería hablar! —comentó la de cabellos rosa, completamente exaltada.

—Bueno, dime entonces. —Cruzó los brazos y sonrió con diversión.

—¿Cómo puedes garantizar que durará para siempre? ¿Que a la persona a la cual le juras tu amor te corresponda? ¿Que realmente puedas ser capaz de cumplir las promesas que le hiciste? Algunas son tan… irreales que hasta deberían ser ilegales —habló con asco, como si escupiera cada una de las palabras.

—Luka, tampoco puedes culpar a todos por las decisiones que toman, como si fallar en las inmediaciones del destino fuera por su culpa. Tú no sabes si de verdad no pudieron cumplirlas, si no lo intentaron… —explicó Meiko, tratando de llevar la defensiva.

—No lo hicieron, nunca lo hacen —susurró, mirando al horizonte que escondía al Sol.

Un minuto de silencio, sólo acompañándose una a la otra. Luka consideró ese gesto como una señal de que había ganado en la batalla del pensamiento, una victoria que le supo bastante amarga.

—¿Eso significa que tú consideras que yo no intento que las cosas funcionen entre Kaito y yo? —preguntó la castaña, haciendo que la Megurine voltease a su persona.

—No… —Bajó la vista—. Lo siento, no quería que pensaras eso. No lo decía por ti.

—Lo sé, te conozco, a veces sueltas las cosas sin pensar. —Sonrió, tratando de conciliarse—. Lo comentabas por tus padres, ¿verdad?

Luka suspiró.

—Talvez —admitió, apoyando nuevamente sus brazos en el barandal—. Desde que tengo memoria… ellos nunca parecieron quererse. Sólo se desvivían gritándose a la cara cada vez que se veían. ¿Cómo puede ser amor… tanto odio?

Ella esperaba que, luego de esa revelación dolorosa, Meiko la dejara respirar y decidieran que era hora de irse a casa —o, en el caso de la Sakine, volver con su querido novio—; por lo que no esperaba que su mejor amiga se pusiera a reír como una maniática hasta que le faltase el aire.

—¿Puedo preguntar lo que es tan gracioso? —comentó, alzando una ceja.

—Nada, nada —aseguró esta, sosteniendo su estómago con una mano y con la otra hizo ademanes en dirección a su amiga—. Es que creo que ya comienzo a entender algunas cosas.

Ese comentario sólo desconcertó más a la joven de cabellos rosa, creyendo que había escuchado la incoherencia más grande de su vida. Esperó a que ese ataque de risa se mermara un poco.

—Explícate, por favor —pidió, cuando Meiko parecía volver a ser la misma.

—Es que creo que ya entiendo varias actitudes que tienes: esa manía de cruzar los brazos mientras caminas, bajar la cabeza cuando hablas con los chicos, siempre estás a la defensiva y, aparte de mí, no tienes otro amigo cercano. No quieres que nadie se acerque a tu corazón. Tienes miedo de enamorarte. —La miró a los ojos, comprobando su teoría.

—N-no, no es verdad. —Sus latidos se aceleraron y seguramente sus mejillas se habían tornado de un leve color rojizo.

—Sí, sí lo es —repitió, sonriendo con complicidad.

—Ya te he dicho que no me he enamorado porque no veo qué sentido tiene dar tanto por una simple… cosa —dijo, exasperada por no poder calificar el amor, incluso luego de la charla con Meiko.

—Luka…_"Amar duele. Es como entregarse a ser desollado y saber que en cualquier momento la otra persona podría irse llevándose tu piel."_ Y antes de que creas que soy una cursi, yo no creé esa frase, fue Susan Sontag. ¿Y, sabes una cosa? No hay riesgo más hermoso que el que corremos por la persona a la que amamos. —Tomó de los hombros a su amiga, sonriendo ampliamente—, pero si nunca te das una oportunidad para sentirlo en carne propia, seguirás sin poder entenderlo.

La muchacha bajó la mirada y calló, sintiendo como el viento volvía a volar los cabellos de las dos. De repente, unas risas por debajo de ellas las distrajeron, haciendo que miraran para esa dirección. Luka abrió levemente los ojos, sintiendo su corazón acelerar su marcha. Meiko rió con sutileza y la soltó de su agarre

—Creo que tienes razón, Meiko —comentó, acercándose a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, aunque era bastante innecesario, estaba más que clara la respuesta.

—A darme una oportunidad.

Los muchachos del equipo de Kendo hablaban a los gritos, riendo y dramatizando cada parte del entrenamiento que habían sufrido hoy por su capitán. Claro que era una simple broma.

—Gakupo —llamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, haciendo que el muchacho de cabellos morados hiciera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y observara a quién le llamaba, sin creerlo realmente.

—Luka-dono —nombró el capitán del equipo, con signos evidentes de estupefacción en su rostro.

Los demás muchachos captaron la situación en seguida, por lo que saludaron torpemente y salieron corriendo entre risas, dejando a los dos solos.

—¿Recuerdas esa invitación que me hiciste hace un tiempo? —preguntó, sintiéndose torpe, pero feliz por dentro.

—Sí… eso de salir a buscar un helado un día de esos —aseguró él, sin salir de su sorpresa.

—B-bueno, quisiera saber si la oferta sigue en pie. —Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a cruzar sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y bajar la cabeza. En ese momento no pudo sino molestarse por ese tic.

—¡Claro que sí! —habló, alzando la voz, haciendo que Luka se asustara un poco—. Digo… sólo si Luka-dono decide aceptarla.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? —preguntó, comenzando a caminar delante de él—. Vamos.

Meiko no pudo evitar ver la escena y comenzar a reír con alegría.

**-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que comprenden Vocaloid no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Yamaha y compañías aliadas. La imagen para la portada tampoco es mía, esa le pertenece al Internet.**

**Regalo para ArikelDeLaRosa por su muy atrasado cumpleaños. Soy como Luka: no estoy acostumbrada al cariño. De todas formas, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Agradezco la infinita gracia de Aiko_Kimura por ser mi Beta Reader y ayudarme con el resumen.  
**

***Huye haciendo la croqueta***

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
